Kocoh
Summary Story Kocoh is the son of the god, Haeto and a Michevious Dragon, Molly. However, His mother had to leave him behind when he was an infant in order to save him from an invasion of the Dragon Wildlands. Found by a reaper named Kagi. Kocoh was raised in order to master his gift from the Gods and also many techniques of a reaper. With the help of his fellow Demigods, Kocoh protects the world from various evils. Personality Kocoh is loud mouthed and brash. Sarcastic at the worst of times and a Jokester. He constantly spouts one liners, while fighting intense foes. He has pride and will never give up as long as he can move. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: '''Kocoh '''Origin: '''OC (Demigods Awaken) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: !7 Classification: 'Demigod, Reaper in-training, Member of DAG (Demingod's Association for Good.) '''Powers and Abilities: '''Weather Manipulation, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Agility and Speed, Power to Control Lightning and Electricity, Soul Manipulation, Possesion of the Soul and Mind, Teleportation, Psychokinesis with Reaper Skills, Stealth Mastery, Cannot die by aging, Toon Force (Body seems to be able to squish and smush), Regeneration (Able to regenerate limbs over a few minutes), Sound Manipulation (Screams to releash a shockwave), Martial Arts Master, Body Control (Can control his regeneration and tongue length. Can buff his cheeks up), Skilled and Licensed Basic Automobile Driver, Suction on his fingers and toes 'Attack Potency: Large Planet Level '(Created a storm of this power, Blocked the beam of a Superweapon that would've vaporized the entire planet, Earth) 'Speed: FTL+ '(Beat a doomsday laser from Mars to Earth within 3 seconds) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class G '(Held up a mountain.) 'Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet Level '(Taking blows from comparable opponents, such as his superior self from another dimension and timeline) 'Stamina: Incredibly High '(Was supposedly in a war for 4 years in an alternate timeline) 'Range: Standard Melee Range 'to '''Extended Melee Range '''with Toungue and Lightning Sword | '''Kilometers '''with Lightning and Cloud Manipulation '''Standard Equipment: '''Cloud Scarf 'Intelligence: Average. '''Combat '''Genius (Outsmarted and predicted the plans of Dr. Neegan) Weaknesses: '''Clumsy, Does not hesitate to attack and rush in. Lacks appendages (Only has six fingers total and four toes total) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Culuonimbus Crush: '''He throws a car-sized cloud that erupts with thunder on contact *'Lightning Sword:' Kocoh summons a saber surrounding his hand and arm that acts as a Sword *'Death Ball: Kocoh fires a ball of black lightning that explodes on contact *'''Teleportation: Kocoh fades into smoke and disappears and reappears *'''Thunder Boost: '''Kocoh's eyes releases electricity and his power and speed drastically increases. This ability also gives him armour Feats *Contest with his fellow demigod's, who can cause explosions, tsunami's and volcanic eruptions *Beat the top athletes of his school in a foot-race, without the use of his powers *Was accepted to a Hero Division for Talented Youth *Fought against Dr. Keenan, who is smart enough to create his own Genetically Perfect Son *Constantly survives being hit with Mountains and Crushed by Heavy Objects *Lifted an entire mountain *Beat Wanda in a boxing match Category:Original Character Category:Tier 5